


You Gotta Kiss The Boy. I Mean Frog.

by Aquatigermice



Series: Animals [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bucky smokes cigarettes, Clumsy Bucky, Disney Movies, Fairy Tale Elements, Frog - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not true frog care, Steve and his head first attitude, mcuchristmasexchange2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been through a lot of things over their life. But fate somehow still deems them to still be worthy of being together. Some would call it a romantic fairytale. Others would say is it really enough to be a fairytale? Maybe the pair needs one more off the wall happening to make it complete. Fate has just the thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Animals [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050296
Kudos: 14
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	You Gotta Kiss The Boy. I Mean Frog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TedraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/gifts).



> This story is for @tedrakitty. I hope you enjoy it. And Happy Holidays :)
> 
> Story is beta by Neverever.

Steve heard his teammates call out his name but he knew it was too late. The shield was embedded into the wall to his right and the team was too far away to get to Steve.

With a resigned huff, Steve let his eyes shut. The last thing Steve thought of before the blast hit him was of Bucky. Bucky would be waiting at the tower for information about Steve's mission. It was sad that after everything they had been through, this is how it would end.

Steve wished as the light engulfed him that he could see Bucky one last time.

…

Bucky woke slowly from his spot on the couch. Groaning as he reached over to get the remote. He must have left the TV on and now it was on some movie where a road was blowing up in a very unrealistic manner. Bucky figured he must have fallen asleep. 

Another look at the TV and Bucky could see why. People don't bleed that way when shot and they sure enough aren't that calm when someone was attacking a city. With a roll of his eyes, Bucky turned the TV off.

Being a killer/spy now turned superhero really took the fun out of movies and shows. Bucky could remember a time when he and Stevie used to look forward to going to the movies to see the latest picture. Now between the loud noises and the unrealistic effects it wasn't worth it. Bucky sighed as he fell back on to the couch. 

The one thing those movies did not explain was how hard it was to walk off a mission after being shot or being tossed out of a window. Or really to do anything after a mission. 

"God I am getting old," Bucky groaned to himself. And really he was. Going on a hundred if you did the math. It was surprising that Bucky's body would do anything at this point after everything that had happened to him.

Bucky relaxed a bit more into the cushions. He had just come back from a short mission himself. One where Bucky had to jump from a building because the villain realized Bucky had been using it as a sniper's nest. The good news was that since Bucky landed gracefully and then slipped on some broken glass he was able to distract said villain long enough for Natasha to take him out. 

Because of that, Bucky knew that Natasha would not let his tripping go. And two, that he was sore as all hell for a few hours. But despite that Bucky had tried and failed to stay up waiting for Steve to come home. Steve who had been on a two week mission into Space of all things. A mission that was supposed to be over very soon.

It wasn't often they were requested in Space. But they wouldn't turn the chance down if they were asked to go. The nice thing was that Bucky knew Steve would have some great pictures for new paintings and of course he would have a gift for Bucky.

As much as Bucky enjoyed their new life, he was thinking it might be time for him and Steve to go on a vacation or something. Just some time together. 

Tony had been sending people out on missions nonstop for months. And although it felt good to be righting wrongs in the world, Bucky really just wanted to be home with Steve. Preferably in bed. But at this point Bucky would take anything.

As Steve would say, Bucky was an easy date. Give him music, good company and food and Bucky was happy. Speaking of food, Bucky's stomach took that opportunity to voice that it wanted to be fed. Bucky realized then that he hadn't eaten since he arrived home.

Nor did he order any food which he could currently be eating right now. Bucky was still getting used to the idea that one could just order food whenever they wanted and it would be brought to them. The first time Steve had done it when he brought the newly freed Winter Soldier home, it blew Bucky's mind.

Oh course Bucky was used to it now. Personally, he preferred home cooked meals. There was just something about them. The love and care put into them. It was just that feeding his bottomless pit of a stomach was hard enough. Bucky would need to be all the way or at least half-way full to be able to have enough time to cook enough food. Then add Steve's stomach to the mess. It just wasn't happening. 

No, it was just easier to order food. Reaching back over to the coffee table Bucky set down the remote and picked up the Stark Pad sitting there. Since they were almost always hungry and they were a tad on the strong side, there were Stark Pads throughout their floor. Steve and Bucky had broken a fair amount of Stark Pads by pressing too hard. And one memorable occasion where Steve had sat on one. Stark had once said they had more Stark Pads on the floor than guns. And they had a lot of guns. 

This fact was probably true. But Bucky did know that they have more knives than anything. A knife was easier to hide and Bucky's favorite emergency weapon.

It didn't take long for Bucky to put in the order. He and Steve had learned to bookmark their favorite places and Tony had created a program that saved orders for repeat. So with a simple click here and there Bucky was able to order sushi, pizza and a couple of subs. And at the last second he put in an order for a few smoothies from the downstairs kitchen. 

Bucky was not sure when Steve would be back yet, so he made sure to order enough that there would be some leftovers. That should tide Steve over until they could order some more, at least Bucky hoped it would. He was just setting the pad back down when there was a wet sort of splat and pressure on his chest.

Looking down, Bucky had to look twice to make sure of what he was really seeing. "Well, this is new," Bucky said as he stared down at his chest. Wide eyes stared back at him before it opened its mouth and let out a very loud "Ribbet!!"

…

When the blast cleared away, Steve wasn't expecting the ground to give way underneath him. When he did land, it was to find himself in his living room on Bucky's chest. Just Steve was smaller. Much smaller than he had ever been in his whole life. 

But that didn't matter, what did was Bucky was here. The love of his life. Seeing that as of a few seconds ago, Steve thought his whole life was over, this was something for at least the moment he could live with. They could find Wanda, Strange, Loki or someone and get this worked out later. For now this would do.

Steve had opened his mouth to say "Bucky!" only it came out as "Ribbet!" Bucky blinked at Steve, seemingly just as stunned as Steve was. "Well, hello to you too, Mr. Froggy," Bucky said in a calm voice. Steve was shocked because up until now he had no idea he was a frog!!!

This was crazy!! Beyond normal crazy that was the everyday of their life. Steve's mind went blank as to what to do next. Steve would blame that for the reason he didn't notice Bucky moving until it was too late.

Bucky had caught him. At least it was with the normal hand and not the metal one, Steve thought. That did not stop him from bouncing around inside Bucky's hand trying to find a way out. "Calm down little fellow. I am just trying to figure out where to take you." Bucky's voice boomed above.

Steve huddled into the warmth of Bucky's fingers as his senses told him they were moving. Aside from that he wasn't sure of anything else about the situation. All noise had a muted sort of sound to it. It was like when he was sick.

Time went differently and before Steve could be aware of himself he was blinded by light from above. "Here we go." Bucky's voice said from above. 

Here looked like a park. The park, as in Central fucking Park. 

Steve turned to Bucky, "Babe, if you think I am going anywhere ..." Bucky didn't let Steve finish. With a quick tap to Steve's butt, instinct kicked in, causing Steve to jump into the air. Steve landed with a splash in the water. Bucky smiled down at him. "See, much better." Then, with a wave Bucky turned to leave. "Bye bye."

"What the hell?" Steve said to no one really. Then with a loud croak, Steve set off back towards the tower.

…

When Bucky got back to the tower, he checked for all the ways that the frog could have gotten in. Which felt kind of silly since Bucky searched the floor everyday for bugs. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tony. It was just Tony made a lot of bad choices in choosing people to be close to him. 

Bucky included. Bucky was still waiting for the bottom to drop ever since moving into the tower. That had yet to happen. Steve was always so pleased about the slow blooming friendship between the two. Steve always saw things more positively than Bucky. Bucky blamed it on one too many punches to the head.

After a once-over, the whole place was cleared and Bucky determined that he had no clue as to how the frog got in. The food was sent up a little later since Bucky had placed it for delivery after his run. The kitchen would always inspect the food and if need be keep it to temperature before sending it to the Avengers. And with its arrival all thoughts of the frog left Bucky's mind. 

Dinner was as good as always. Bucky saved the sushi for a snack later. Once the leftovers were put away and trash taken care of, Bucky decided to treat himself. 

Going out onto the screened-in balcony. Bucky pulled from its hiding spot his cigarettes and lighter. In the 30's it was a cheap way to feel better. Less costly than the chance of knocking a dame up. And it had the added benefit of being something him and Steve could do together.

Even though Bucky was very much in the closet back then, he still couldn't hide his delight at being able to sit on the fire escape and smoke with Steve. Letting the world past them by.

During the war it was one of the few things that kept Bucky from going crazy. With the way the world was. Any little thing helped. Then during the Hydra days, Bucky had nothing but the inside of his head. 

Now Bucky was free to do as he pleased. Well mostly. There were only a few little pleasures Bucky allowed himself. And that was sex with Steve. And lots of it. Unfortunately Steve wasn't here right now to scratch that itch.

So that meant vice number two. 

Sitting in one of the chairs, Bucky selected a cigarette before lighting it. The first hit of smoke and chemicals always relaxed Bucky. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled. Smoking to Bucky was therapeutic. 

A way of simplifying the world. Right now all he had to do was breathe in. 

Then breathe out.

Nothing more nothing less. Very simple. 

The simplest thing in Bucky's life right now. Bucky thought as he took another hit from the cigarette. And that was one of the things Bucky liked about simple things. 

That there would always be the noise of New York, the taste of cigarettes and the smell of Steve. As weird as it may sound these are what Bucky used to ground himself. 

Things he could trust to stay the same. Or at least mostly the same. Cigarettes did change a little. New York was louder. And it all depended on what Steve got into how he smelled. 

Bucky exhaled, clearing his thoughts. He was supposed to be enjoying the moment not muddling his brain.

Taking another deep breath, Bucky felt himself relax. And then immediately tense at the out of place. "Croak!" Bucky opened his eyes just in time to see the flash of green fly through the air before landing on the cigarette carton.

"Another one," Bucky said out loud. The frog was staring up at him with the words 'this product may cause death' right below the creature's toes. Bucky gave a chuckle about the words. They could try to kill him but if the war, a train and Hydra couldn't, they would sure enough have a hard time completing that task.

Bucky stomped out the cigarette. "How did you even get up here?" They were at least eighty stories up. Why would one frog, let alone two, climb this high. Bucky would have to see if FRIDAY knew about any nests within the Tower. That was a possibility. 

Reaching for the little guy, Bucky debated if he was going to take it to the lake tonight or wait until morning. That was pushed aside as the creature jumped to the side right out of Bucky's reach. 

"Ok," Bucky said, righting himself before trying again. But this time the frog jumped on to Bucky's head before it hopped again when Bucky reached for it. 

"Really?" Bucky asked as they stared at each other. The frog was now inside his damn home. Bucky must have left the door open and it slipped inside. It now stared at Bucky, its throat bobbing in and out. 

"Nope." Bucky said. Going after it. 

This led to a half an hour chase around the floor. Bucky only caught the slippery little thing when it went into the bedroom. And proceeded to sit on Steve's pillow, loudly croaking. 

Bucky after finding a cup placed a lid on it and left it in the living room. He would take it to the park in the morning. 

When Bucky woke up, the frog was asleep on his chest.

…

Sometimes when he and Bucky were in the middle of a battle, it would be like they were on the same wavelength. Reading each other's minds. Steve knew when to drop down right before Bucky would start shooting. Or Bucky would have his hand outstretched ready to catch the shield as it was thrown to him.

This was not one of those times. Bucky couldn't see in the slightest that Steve was not an ordinary frog. 

It probably didn't help that Tony was dodging Bucky's calls. Steve had gone on the mission with Tony and Dr. Strange but so far neither one had made contact to report back. All FRIDAY would say when Bucky asked was that Tony still had the mission blacked out. 

Steve kept wondering if that meant that Tony was afraid that Bucky would kill him for real this time when he found out. Steve wasn't positive that Bucky wouldn't. Which made Steve not sure if that made him happy about the thought or not.

It could be seen as a kind of grand gesture Steve supposed.

As was the fact that Bucky had scraped off all the eggs from the sushi to feed to Steve for breakfast. Bucky even took a small condiment container and filled it with some water for Steve to wet his skin.

Bucky thinking of a random creature's comfort was… sweet. 

That was until Steve ended up back in the cup and back at the park. "Hopefully that's the last of you guys." Bucky had said before running off to do his morning jog.

Normally something they would do together. But as strong as Steve's legs were in this form they were nothing compared to Bucky and his thighs. 

So once Bucky rounded the corner Steve headed back to the tower. It was a long walk or hop. Sometime (especially at street crossings) Steve would hop onto someone walking by. 

It let him save his energy. Catch a few bugs and more importantly avoid rats, cats and dogs. They all seemed to think Steve was food. The first stray cat to try its luck got kicked in the face. Once Steve figured out where to hit, he was able to send animals running quickly.

Once Steve got back to the tower he had another problem. How to get back in. 

He could climb back up the side again. It would take some time but he could do it. It was just that the door wouldn't be open until Bucky went back outside to smoke. Something Bucky thought Steve didn't know he was doing. 

But Steve knew. Steve wasn't fond of the idea but Bucky needed it. Steve could see that. And if those sticks could even for a moment help Bucky relax then Steve would gladly go buy Bucky more. If he wasn't supposed to be pretending he didn't know that is. But FRIDAY knew and she told Tony who told everyone else before telling Steve.

The point was that Bucky would not be going to smoke until two or three a.m. Steve really did not want to be out there all that time. 

So Steve went with option B. He followed a crowd into the building and into the elevator. Once he got to the last office floor he made his way through the vents, before jumping into the Avenger's only staircase. From there he hopped up the stairs and squeezed under the door that led to his and Bucky's floor.

The only problem here was the door to the actual floor had no gaps. No matter how much Steve wiggled he couldn't get in. Steve was just realizing that he would have to wait for Bucky to come back when the elevator for the Avengers dinged before opening.

Out stepped Wanda, a small bag in hand. She hummed as she moved. Heading straight for Steve. Unsure of whether or not he should hide, Steve stayed where he was.

Wanda didn't look at him until after she put in the code for the door. "There you go." She said looking pointedly at Steve than at the inside of the entryway. Steve was always unsure what to think when it came to Wanda. 

"You wanted in right?" Wanda asked, cocking her head to the side towards the space beyond the open door. Steve decided to just go with it. Once Steve cleared the doorway Wanda followed after him. 

She went into the living room putting the bag down on the coffee table. It chirped and Steve felt himself drool a little at the sound. "I heard you. Complaining about being hungry all the way from the park." Wanda said proudly. Steve blinked.

"Oh I never told you guys that I can hear people I love in my mind. Especially if they are emotional. For the most part I just turn you guys out because some things are just not meant to be heard." Wanda gave Steve a knowing look. Steve didn't know if frogs could turn pink but if they could he would.

"Anyway I got you some crickets from the pet store," she said, opening the bag. A couple of crickets jumped out but Steve had something else on his mind. After Wanda opened the bag she started to head for the door.

Steve hopped after her thinking very hard on the words "Tell Bucky it's me." Wanda covered her ears. "Not so hard, you're screaming," Wanda said through gritted teeth. "Sorry," Steve thought softer this time. 

Wanda smiled. "It's ok. But I can't tell him it's you or you won't be able to undo whatever has been done to you. You are going to have to make Bucky realize it is you on your own." Wanda reached down and gave Steve a pat on the head before she left, shutting the door behind her.

Steve sat staring after her. He really had no clue how he was going to do this. At the moment he couldn't really think straight. 

Maybe it was because he was hungry. Right as he thought it, a cricket jumped right in front of him. Well, Steve thought as his long tongue darted out.

Dinner is served.  
…

The damn frog was back. 

Bucky had set his phone, wallet and keys in the dish by the door. Once his pockets were empty Bucky headed into the kitchen to make a post-run smoothie. Only the frog was sitting next to the blender. 

"What the hell?" Bucky said because he was sure this was the same frog. Two frogs the same size maybe but three? No way. The frog jumped towards Bucky inflating its throat in a way that Bucky was sure was some type of mating thing. 

"Not your type and I am taken," Bucky said as he decided to take a shower instead. He would order the smoothies from the kitchen. Tony was always complaining that the kitchen team was there for the Avengers. Give them something to do!

Bucky would order some breakfast. Making a crap-ton of breakfast food was easier for the kitchen than lunch or dinner. Bucky had the misfortune of going downstairs to pick up their order early one time. It had not occurred to Bucky that feeding him and Steve would require as much work as it did. Bucky had watched in horror as the kitchen frantically worked to get all the food prepared that Steve and Bucky had ordered. After that Bucky promised himself if he was going to have to order that much food again, he was going to make sure the kitchen staff had enough time to make it all. 

Once in the bathroom, Bucky shut the door before he turned on the water. When that was going, Bucky started to strip. Only he had to pause. There was a thumping against the door every so often.

A thunk.

Then a pause and then a thunk again.

Cracking the door open Bucky saw that the frog was launching itself at the door. When it would hit the door the little thing would land on his back, flail around for a moment before righting itself. Then it would repeat the process over again.

"Hey!" Bucky said over the noise of the shower. "Stop that before you hurt yourself." The frog did pause at Bucky's voice. Then it hopped right into the bathroom and seemed content to sit there on the tile. "I am not sure how comfortable I am with all this," Bucky said but after watching the frog for a while and seeing that the thing was indeed not moving. Bucky finished stripping quickly. 

Bucky headed into the shower pulling the curtain closed behind him. With a sigh Bucky started his daily routine.

Grabbing the bottle of the good shampoo that was full of vitamins and minerals and left his hair tameable and soft, Bucky set to work washing his hair. He had just started working up a good lather when a loud "Ribbit!" called from behind Bucky.

Trying to spin around on the already wet tile resulted in Bucky the best assassin for sixty plus years slipping and falling. 

With his pride in tatters for the second time this week, Bucky glared. The frog was on the wall of the shower croaking at Bucky in a way that seemed like laughter. "Frog, are you and me going to have a problem?" Bucky asked as the suds started to drip into his eyes. 

The frog gave a little trill before launching himself into the air landing on Bucky's knee. 

"Yeah, No." Bucky said as he grabbed the frog.

….

Steve was happy. Or as happy as he could be when he was still a frog.

After he had made Bucky fall, which Steve hadn't meant to do, Bucky had plugged the sink and added water. When it was full, Bucky put Steve in it. At first Steve was just going to get right out. But he found himself enjoying the motions of swimming. There was just something about it. 

Steve even found that he enjoyed letting his body just float in the water. The weightlessness of it all. It was nice, Steve thought. 

Time had escaped Steve to the point that he hadn't even heard the shower turn off. Before Steve knew it Bucky wasn't even in the room anymore. Once Steve figured out that Bucky was gone, he quickly left the bathroom searching for his Bucky. It was a very short search as Steve found Bucky in the living room with breakfast. 

It made Steve's heart swell thinking about how Bucky was managing on his own now. When Steve had first got Bucky back, the man lost time. Forgot to eat. Now Bucky was known to cook. Always kept his hair and clothes clean. 

Steve was so proud.

Bucky who was cleaning up a mess stopped a moment to look at Steve. "Oh, you're done swimming huh?" Steve took this as his cue to come all the way into the room. Bucky didn't even hesitate in picking Steve up and putting him on the table with the food cartons. Most of which were empty. "You had looked like you were enjoying yourself in the sink so I left you to it." Bucky reached into a bag and set it in front of Steve.

"But I did get you something. Figured you may be hungry." Bucky said opening it. Inside were some kind of wiggly things. Steve tried not to think of what they could be as he ate. Steve did know that once he was human again, he was going to not be able to eat noodles for a while. Or rice for that matter.

Steve ate while Bucky cleaned up and attempted again to contact Tony. Steve sort of rolled his eyes at that. At least Bucky was still trying. "Tony is still ducking me, the prick," Bucky said as he put down his phone. Steve peeped in sympathy.

"He can't hide forever." Bucky sighed. 

After breakfast Steve followed Bucky around throughout the day. Down to the gym. Then watched Bucky cook. Steve had some nice salmon roe. 

It wasn't until Natasha popped her head in to ask Bucky if he was coming to movie night that Steve got the idea. He spent the rest of the day working on the plans. 

The hardest part was waiting for Bucky to fall asleep. Steve needed time to set everything up. He couldn't do that if Bucky was breathing down his neck.

Or back. Steve as a frog didn't have very much of a neck. 

After Bucky laid down Steve eased his way out of the room. Staring at the entertainment system, Steve took a deep breath before getting to work.

…

Steve swayed in Bucky's arms as the music flowed around them. They moved at a slow pace around the living room. Dancing was something Bucky never thought he could do with Steve.

But now, here in the future Bucky could dance with any guy he wanted to. Or kiss them. Or even better marry them. Though there was only one guy he wanted to do all that too. 

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked. There was a sadness in those bright blue eyes that made Bucky want to kiss the worry away. "You," Bucky said as he dipped Steve for a moment before bringing him back up. Steve chuckled at the move but went willingly. "I was thinking about how nice it is for you to be home again."

Bucky spun Steve out in time with the music. But when Bucky pulled to bring Steve back to him, Steve stayed where he stood. "I am not here." Steve said firmly, making Bucky frown. 

"What do you mean you're not here? You're standing right there." Bucky even pointed to where Steve was standing. Steve shook his head as he started to turn into dust.

The particles swirling in the air. "Wake up you punk!" Steve shouted.

Bucky jolted up in the bed. Panting as he looked around. He was in their room. Alone but in one piece. Sometimes Bucky dreamed of being turned to dust right before Steve's eyes. It was a horrible dream. A dream of something that never happened.

Something Bucky would never wish on anyone. Bucky's heart hammered in his chest as he tried to calm himself. He was going to need another smoke. 

Then Bucky had to pause. Tilting his head to the side for a moment. There it was again. Notes.

A song.

Their song. His and Steve's. Bucky stumbled out of bed to the door. Now he could hear the song growing louder. "Steve?" Bucky called out but the only answer Bucky got was the song continuing.

It put Bucky on edge. Reaching behind one of the many paintings lining the hall, Bucky retrieved a knife and gun. There wasn't much that could sneak past FRIDAY and all the Tower's defenses but that wasn't saying it wasn't impossible. 

Tony hated to admit it but it had happened a couple of times. It was just rare. Bucky moved cautiously along the hall happy for the lack of light here. If someone was on their floor they would have heard Bucky call out and would now be ready for him.

With the element of surprise gone Bucky would have to try something else. But what that was he wasn't sure yet. Hearing the final cords of the chorus, Bucky decided to make his move at the end of the song. 

Normally the end of the song was what he loved the most. It was sad in the way it was sung but it was happy because you knew the singer was in a good place now. They were in love. And that love was finally home. After waiting so long they were together. It was them in song form, tore apart for years, but now together. 

Bucky when he first heard the song couldn't tell you which one he or Steve were in the song. At times he felt like they had switched off being the singer. But in the end it was always their song. Which was why at this moment Bucky was ready to hurt someone for using their song as some kind of bait to lure him out of the room. 

As the final cords of the violin pierced through the air, Bucky readied his gun before sliding into the living room. The room was dark except for the light of the Stark Pad. That didn't really matter as being a Super-soldier meant that Bucky could see very well in the dark. There wasn't anything here as far as he could tell. His ears tried to pick up any other sound but Bucky couldn't hear anything beyond the song starting over. 

Bucky was just about to lower his gun when the Stark Pad shut off suddenly and the TV came on. The sudden light blinded Bucky, making him rely heavily on his hearing for a moment or two. There was nothing else besides the voices coming from the TV. Which was making Bucky wonder as to what all was happening here. 

As Bucky's sight started to come back to him, Bucky had to pause. One of the voices from the TV spoke again. Cocking his head Bucky listened a little closer. He knew this movie. 

It was one of the ones he and Steve watched together. It was crazy enough of a story line that they could sit through it. They had grown up on fairy tales. As kids they never like to admit they liked them. And with superhero comics, westerns and mystery novels, fairy tales seemed like baby stuff.

Now after their own adventures, fairy tales were things they could enjoy. 

Bucky blinked at the screen. It was a Disney movie. A princess movie. He had to stare a bit more as the two characters on screen were leaning forward to kiss. One moment being two frogs then the next changing into two humans. "The frog prince with a twist," Bucky said with a smile. He had liked this one, Bucky thought.

The screen froze suddenly. "Ribbit!" called the frog. Bucky looked down to see it sitting on the coffee table. It had been next to the Stark Pad but Bucky hadn't seen it. The remote sat next to it, one of its legs on it. "You again." Bucky started only for the frog to slap a leg on the remote. The TV started up again but this time towards the start of the movie. 

Bucky watched as the frog tried to explain he was a prince and that all he needed was a kiss to break the spell. The frog pressed it again right as the girl was going to kiss the frog. 

"Ribbit!!" said the frog again. This time it pressed on the Stark Pad starting the song up again before pushing the pad towards Bucky. Bucky picked it up hastily before looking at the screen. "Bucky it's me, Steve. I am a frog!" it read and Bucky almost dropped it. "You gotta be joking?" Bucky said. "Ribbit." said the frog. 

"Is it really you Steve?" Bucky asked. "Ribbit ribbet." said the frog. "Oh god." Bucky said as he sagged into the chair behind him. "How are we even going to change you back?" Bucky said to himself. 

Steve started trilling from the table to get Bucky's attention. Even doing a little hop. When Steve was sure that Bucky was looking, Steve pressed another button on the remote. The number three if Bucky saw right. The TV changed to another Disney movie. About another princess. This one was about a mermaid. 

"How long did it take you to program all of this?" Bucky asked as Steve had it start playing at the start of a musical number. Kiss the Girl. It was all very flashy and a little bit too complex in Bucky's mind but it was a good song. Bucky was so into the song that he didn't even notice Steve had moved off the table until Steve had jumped into his hand. Bucky was proud to say he didn't throw Steve across the room.

"So are you trying to say I have to kiss you?" Steve nodded his head. "Well.." Bucky said trailing off as he lifted the hand Steve was in. It wouldn't be the oddest thing Bucky had ever done. And if it wasn't that easy then, they both knew a handful of magic wielding people so it shouldn't take long to work it out. "Alright here goes nothing," Bucky said, bending his head to kiss Steve.

The contact was brief. Not slimy or anything. If Bucky was going to explain it he would say it was just a cool touch. Bucky pulled his hand away so they both could see each other. Steve didn't look any different. Still a frog.

Bucky closed his eyes letting out a sigh. There was a sudden weight in his lap and when he opened them again there was Steve sitting there. His Stevie still dressed in his dirty uniform. "Wow." Was all Bucky could say before Steve pulled him into a much better kiss. 

The first kiss led to another more steamy kiss. Steve pulled back first, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Buck, you have no idea how happy I am to not be a frog anymore." The breath of the words tickled against Bucky's neck. 

Bucky pulled back, taking Steve's head within his hands. Just peering into Steve's eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Steve gave him the smile the one that Bucky knew meant trouble. "Well, since you changed me back I think I owe you something. Maybe a chance to repay you for a job well done, my hero," Steve said in that husky tone that he knew got Bucky going. "I think I would like that," Bucky said leaning back in for a kiss.

Before their lips could touch the TV cough pointedly. "Please don't make out in front of us. As hot as it is, maybe now is not a good time." Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's voice. "Tony, what the hell!!" Steve shouted as he turned around.

Tony looked frazzled in Bucky's opinion. "Look, Cap, before you start ranting. Strange did some magic right before you got hit. Only thing was he wasn't quite sure where he sent you or what he did. FRIDAY just told me you popped up. I had to see for myself." Bucky looked at Steve who had gone quiet after Tony's words. 

"Dr. Strange turned Steve into a frog," Bucky replied. Tony's eyes went wide. "A frog," Tony said slowly, trying to make sure he heard right. "Yeah." Bucky said, taking one of Steve's hands in his own. 

Tony blinked a few times. "And how did you change back?" Tony questioned. "True love's kiss." Steve said smugly as he squeezed Bucky's hand.

"We are going to go, Tony. We will file a report later." Steve said as he moved off Bucky's lap. Bucky followed, their hands still grasped together.

After that, they both stopped listening to Tony's sputtering words. They had to get to their happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say when I got this assignment I was really excited. Only Kitty said she would take any thing. Do you know how hard it is to get someone something when they say anything???!!! But eventually I decided that I needed some more fairy tales. At first I was going to do Rapunzel but before writing it I changed my mind. So frog prince it was only I had to change it up a little. 
> 
> I like to mention that there is a line where Bucky said he was glad he didn't throw the frog across the room. This I added because in the real frog prince, the princess doing a fit throws the frog into a wall. Right before we get to the part where the frog becomes human. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the story. See you next time. 
> 
> P.S. Bucky and Steve's song in this story is At Last, Etta James


End file.
